The invention relates to thermally stable, weather-resistant polyamide moulding compositions. Stabilisation is achieved by the simultaneous presence of copper, one or more halogens and phosphorus in the moulding compositions.
Many systems are known for stabilising polyamide moulding compositions against thermo-oxidative or photo-oxidative degradation. A summary may be found in xe2x80x9cKunststoffhandbuch vol 4: Polyamidexe2x80x9d (editors: R. Vieweg and A. Muller, Cad Hanser Verlag, Munich 1966) on pages 238 to 241. Known stabiliser systems include phenolic antioxidants, antioxidants based on aromatic amines and copper compounds. In particular, mixtures of copper halides and alkali metal halides have proved to be effective stabilisers against thermo-oxidative and photo-oxidative ageing. Mixtures of copper halides and alkali metal halides have superior stabilising properties to the other stabilising systems mentioned.
In addition to the systems mentioned, further mixtures of materials for stabilising polyamides against thermo-oxidative or photo-oxidative degradation have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,227 describes a ternary stabiliser system consisting of copper compound, a halogen compound and a phosphoric acid or an alkali metal phosphate.
British patent application 1 140 047 describes a ternary stabiliser system consisting of a copper salt, phosphorous or hypophosphorous acid or a compound of these acids and an alkali metal halide. The claimed ternary system is subject to the restriction that the maximum amount of phosphorus compound used is half the molar amount of the copper salt used. If the phosphorus compound is hypophosphorous acid, then according to British patent application 1 140 047, the maximum concentration of this is one quarter the molar concentration of the copper salt used. The phosphorus compound is added, in the molar shortfall cited with respect to the amount of copper added, in order to obtain polyamide moulding compositions with a pale colour.
German published patent application 2 107 406 describes a ternary stabiliser system consisting of copper stearate, potassium iodide and manganese hypophosphite. Moulding compositions stabilised with this mixture are described as colourless.
Known stabiliser systems delay the thermo-oxidative and photo-oxidative ageing of polyamide moulding compositions. New applications increase the demands on the stability of polyamide moulding compositions towards thermo-oxidative and photo-oxidative degradation. This applies, for instance, to the application of polyamide moulding compositions in the engine compartment of automobiles. In this and also in other areas, polyamide moulding compositions are subjected to intense thermal stress for long periods of time. Stabilisation which extends beyond that achievable with known stabiliser systems is therefore required.
It has now been found that polyamide moulding compositions with a stabiliser system of a mixture of a copper halide, a halogen compound and hypophos-phorous acid or an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salt of this acid in a specific molar ratio to each other are highly stable towards thermo-oxidative and photo-oxidative ageing.
The invention provides thermoplastic polyamide moulding compositions containing, as stabiliser, a mixture of a copper halide, one or more halogen compounds, preferably sodium or potassium iodide and hypophosphprouso acid or an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salt of this acid, wherein the individual components in the stabiliser mixture are added in amounts such that the molar amount of halogen contained in the moulding composition is greater than or equal to six times the molar amount of and less than or equal to fifteen times, preferably twelve times, the molar amount of copper contained in the moulding composition and the molar amount of phosphorus is greater than or equal to the molar amount of and less than or equal to ten times, preferably five times, the molar amount of copper contained in the moulding composition.
The invention also provides use of a mixture of a copper halide, one or more halogen compounds and hypophosphorous acid or an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salt of this acid as stabiliser for polyamide compositions, characterised in that the molar amount of halogen contained in the moulding composition is greater than or equal to six times the molar amount of and less than or equal to fifteen times, preferably twelve times, the molar amount of copper contained and the molar amount of phosphorus contained in the moulding composition is greater than or equal to the molar amount of and less than or equal to ten times, preferably five times, the molar amount of copper contained.
The concentration of copper in the moulding composition is generally 0.001 to 1 wt. % (corresponding to 0.0157 to 15.7 mmol of copper), with respect to the weight of the total composition, i.e. the total composition is understood to be the polyamide including stabiliser and optionally added additives.
0.003 to 0.3 wt. % of copper (corresponding to 0.0472 to 4.72 mmol of copper) is preferably used.
Particularly preferably, 0.01 to 0.5 wt. % of copper(I) iodide, sodium or potassium iodide are added, wherein the total molar amount of iodine contained in the moulding composition corresponds to at least six times and at most twelve times the molar amount of copper contained in the moulding composition, and sodium hypophosphite or sodium hypophosphite monohydrate is added in an amount such that the molar amount of phosphorus contained in the moulding composition is at least equal to the molar amount of copper contained in the moulding composition and at most equal to five times the molar amount of copper contained in the moulding composition.
Polyamides used in the thermoplastic polyamide moulding compositions are in general aliphatic polyamides or polyamides in which the major proportion of the compound is aliphatic. Polyamide 6 or polyamide 66 or copolyamides of polyamide 6 with diamines (preferably C4-C16, in particular C4-C8-alkylene-diamines) and dicarboxylic acids (preferably C4-C12, in particular C4-C8-alkylene-dicarboxylic acids) or polyamide 66 with a maximum amount of comonomer of 20 wt. % are preferably used.
Polyamide moulding compositions according to the invention may contain additives. The additives may be, for example: fibrous or particulate fillers or reinforcing agents such as, for example, glass fibres, glass beads or mineral fillers; processing aids such as, for example, lubricants, nucleating agents; flame retardants; impact resistance modifiers such as, for example, polyolefins or other rubbers; substances which provide colour or other conventional additives. The additives are added in conventional amounts. Fillers, and reinforcing agents and impact resistance modifiers are generally added in an amount of up to 60, preferably 5 to 40 wt. %.
Addition of the substances which are used to stabilise the moulding compositions can take place in a variety of ways. The stabilisers may be added to the monomers, for example, before or during polymerisation. The stabilisers may be added to the polymers, for instance, before, at the same time as or after addition of other additives. The stabilisers may be incorporated into the polymer melts, for example, by means of an extruder or in another way. The stabilisers may also be applied, however, to the surface of the solid polymer present as granules or in any others form or to the surface of the solid moulding compositions. The stabilisers are preferably incorporated in the polymer melt using an extender.
Polyamide moulding compositions according to the invention are suitable for many applications. They may be used, for example, to produce fibres, moulded items, semi-finished products or films. The fibres, moulded items, semi-finished products or films may be prepared by spinning, injection moulding, extruding, blow moulding or by other conventional methods.